<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flower Crowns And A Bucket by StupidPotato159</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748555">Flower Crowns And A Bucket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato159/pseuds/StupidPotato159'>StupidPotato159</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Experimental Style, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot Collection, Paradox AU, Pocket Hog Discord, not taking myself seriously, tons of flowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato159/pseuds/StupidPotato159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a few drabbles of Paradox from tharkflark1, I have no idea what I'm doing or how to balance things so hold on with me here-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Flowers. why are they here?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>.....why are you asking this?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>why not, they're pretty!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>they're stupid.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No, they aren't, don't say that!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>okay okay fine, just don't wake <span class="u">him</span> up, I don't want to deal with two idiots complaining about flowers!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>mmh....w-what are you two talking about?</em>
</p>
<p>Paradox sat up slowly, yawning, glancing around and remembering where he was. there was grass and flowers all around him, and up above through the hole, he fell into, he could hear people calling for him.</p>
<p>he reached up and felt a flower crown, smiling. it wasn't quite the best, it would probably fall apart before it even began wilting, but he liked it.</p>
<p>After all, there's always time to improve.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Paradox sighed, rolling his eyes as Tails kept worrying over him. the kid kept pacing back and forth, rambling as Paradox sat there kicking his legs back and forth. </p>
<p>"How did you not realize you were hurt?! the entire area was covered in blood!"</p>
<p>"I don't get why your worrying, it doesn't hurt so I didn't realize until I couldn't get out." </p>
<p>"that's the problem, how does it not give off any pain, your leg has a fracture so bad it shouldn't be possible to even move it without crying out!!"</p>
<p>Paradox just shrugged, looking down at his splinted leg and just blanking at it. it was pretty bad, he could tell, and it did hurt a lot but he wasn't going to show how much it did hurt unless he needed to. and he was being truthful, he didn't realize he had been injured by his fall until he fell into his face after standing up.</p>
<p>"well..it doesn't,sooooo-"Paradox tried to get off the bed in the workshop only for Tails to push him back in, sighing." no, you are staying here and I will set up my alarms if I have to."</p>
<p>"b-but chili dogs-?"</p>
<p>"you have a horrible sense of taste,no-your eating healthy food, and you're not getting up until your fully healed." Paradox huffed, pouting but nodded.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Paradox looked up, the hole above him that got him here gave a perfect view of the stars.in his hand was a flower crown yet again, blue and white.</p>
<p>
  <em>hey...you ever think of <span class="u">why</span> flowers exist?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>....no?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>like, they gotta have a purpose other than bees making honey, right?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>its-its food for forest creatures who don't like meat, I thought.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>yeah, but you could easily get that from leaves, right?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>....</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>are they just there to be pretty? or, is there something else to them?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>.........</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>i-...i think we should go back, we can get up with the splint right?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>mhmm!don't worry, we won't get caught!</em>
</p>
<p>_____</p>
<p>
  <em>.....why are we still coming back here?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>because look how good we are at the flower crowns!</em>
</p>
<p>Paradox pulled on the circle of flowers and smiled as it didn't break, only pulled.</p>
<p>
  <em>see?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>yeah, but <span class="u">why?</span></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>oh, don't mock me!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>t-that is a bit mean...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>yeah, but we could be reading a book instead.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>oh c'mon, you really don't like this?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>....</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>aww, are you blushing-?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>N-NO!SHUT UP-!!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>fine, fine...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>you're making the flower crown next time though.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Infection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paradox was having a wonderful day.</p><p>his inner voices were fighting leaving the more nervous of the triple to control while they tussled in the background, becoming increasingly tired as he forced a cyan bubble around his metal arm, effectively keeping it from spreading.</p><p>he had become quite good at this whole fusion thing, even if he only had one year of peace to get used to it before things crashed,<em>hard.</em></p><p>Paradox couldn't remember most events well, due to his spotty memory but he could remember what went down the day Egghead released that <em>stupid </em>virus.</p><p>that stupid,<em>i</em><em>nsolent</em> virus, that left him without his friends on the second week and not having seen them for 3 years since. sure, he heard about them whenever he stopped by a surviving camp or village, if they allowed him to stay for a night at most because of his infection.they were quite popular, had gone from Team Paradox to Team Tails rather quickly and making fast work to connect a system for survivors.</p><p>but at the current time, he hadn't passed a camp for what felt like days when it was truthfully a month, perfectly normal but still cripplingly lonely as he walked through a mountain like an area, dark evergreen trees blending with grass and highlighting the blue sky out, Paradox couldn't help but look up and smile at the lucky weather.</p><p>the multi-colored, oddly short despite the situation flinched when he heard a sickening, loud crack, the arguing in his head stopping.when he looked down to see it was only a stick he sighed in relief, glad that nothing nearby heard or made the sound.</p><p>the voice near him made him backpedal.</p><p>Paradox quickly scampered up the nearest tree, crouching on a high branch and waited, the voices eventually becoming clear until two mobians walked into the fusions line of sight. it was a risky thing, if people saw him infected they didn't waste a chance to go at him, and he learned that the hard way so he waited patiently.</p><p>the first one was what looked to be a badger, fur ruffled up in places as she through a boomerang up high in the air and caught it, then threw again. something was familiar about the girl, but he couldn't quite grasp it.</p><p>the second was an orange kitsune, three tails idly curling around him as he held a tablet device,and-Paradox squinted his eyes, it taking a second to click.sure, he was lanky and had another tail, but he couldn't quite believe it.<em>"</em><em>Tails?"</em></p><p>Paradox hadn't realized he had spoken out loud until he saw them both turn to the tree, cursing lightly under his breath.</p><p>
  <em>good job, dumbass.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>shut up,i-i'm trying!</em>
</p><p>the fusion let himself fall from the tree rather than take a more graceful route, hitting the ground and jumping right back up, smiling at the two dumbfounded friends."....Paradox?you, you survived? w-we thought for sure you were infected-!"</p><p>Tails went to hug the other only for Paradox to take a step back out of reach, chuckling lightly and holding up his arm for explanation and <em>wow is Tails taller than me now-?</em></p><p>"not exactly? I don't really know if it's safe for touch and all, so better not.its good to see you though!really, really good!"<br/>Paradox watched the others face go through a few emotions before settling on bittersweet pity.it made Paradox's stomach swirl.</p><p>suddenly the badger that still seemed to escape recollection jumped in, swinging her boomerang at him like it was going to reveal every truth." you!how come you get to escape submission to the metal, I knew you were an alien!where's your spaceship and the boys!"</p><p>"Please calm down Sticks, I promise Paradox is not an alien." <em>Sticks? nice to know before I made a fool of myself.</em></p><p>Paradox rolled his eyes, rubbing his bubbled arm in an attempt to not completely dissociate when he heard two voices start to fight and another try to play damage control, a thing that happened rarely nowadays."heh,y-yeah, not an alien Sticks!"</p><p>thankfully his attempt seemed to work since the two in front of him didn't comment on anything, Tails stepping up again and looking down when he had stepped on the broken stick that started all this." you, wanna come back to the main base? I'm sure you have a big story of when you were gone, ri-?</p><p>
  <em>fucking idiot!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>stop cursing, I said I'm sorry!it's your fault we're forgetful!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sonics at fault too!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>kay guys, not the time for callouts-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>oh really?! and when is the best time?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>preferably not when Tails is right there getting worried!</em>
</p><p>"-adox?Para?hey?" Paradox blinked.</p><p>Tails was looking down at the slightly shorter, waving his hand in the others face.guess the tactic didn't work so well, especially when he looked at his arm and saw he had torn through the bandages he liked to hide the metal with even if you could see it leaking through. it took a second before he could force a smile on his face, knowing it wouldn't be genuine for a while.</p><p>"I'm fine,just...had a little debate, sorry?" </p><p>"....okay.why don't you tell us what happened while we walk to our base?"</p><p>"...alright, why not. where do I start..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Infectious Arrows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kinda a continuation of Chapter 2,or..an alternate thing?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the fire was everywhere, they could sense the metal slowly yet surely creeping through them, making the fire ever so hot and yet relief as the cold took over.</p><p>at least, the cold was there. Paradox looked around his room, it looking quite dreary despite the heavy decoration of posters and objects around the room, going to his desk and taking out a piece of paper and pencil, sitting down with a sigh.</p><p><span class="u"><em>dear-</em></span>no,that wasnt right.</p><p>
  <em>just stop wasting time already, does it matter?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yes, yes it does.this is our last memory of us for them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>well just write, make it genuine and don't try hard!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wow,d-didn't know you knew how to be that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>shut up!</em>
</p><p>Paradox looked down at the paper, sighing again and started writing, trying to keep his handwriting neat.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>hey.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>I know, I'm gone by the time you read this.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strike>
      <em>i-</em>
    </strike>
    <em>we're</em>
    <em> sorry, but it was too dangerous.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>I hope you forgive me, though, you won't be seeing me anytime soon, I hope.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>signed,Paradox.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>...goodbye from Sonic, Silver and Shadow too.take care of yourself.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Paradox didn't want to leave. Paradox could feel the metal creeping up his back, starting to get his quills and he knew he had to leave. the protective clothing hid it for a good long time, but it was going to get noticed.</p><p>he got up, leaving the sheet of paper and opening his door, getting approached by Amy. </p><p>he didn't have time for this, rushing past her and out.he ran to the front gates keeping everyone in, and climbed the fence before anyone could stop him, jumping down and huffing, feeling his legs give out under the large fall.</p><p>Paradox heard shouts behind him, shaking as he forced himself up, running farther. he ran until he hit the forest, far past that, until he couldn't.</p><p>it was too painful, everything hurt.it burned, why was it burning? Paradox felt like he couldn't breathe, forcing breaths out only for them to be quick and shallow, hiccuping when he felt the cold, creeping sensation reach his neck.</p><p>
  <em>everyone's safe, everyone's fine, why can't I get up get up get up getupgetup-!</em>
</p><p>he couldn't-nothing was co-operating, he just fell, even more, a shaking ball of pain. it was supposed to be quick right?so why could he feel it going up to his muzzle, trapping any whimpers of pain out?</p><p>he could feel his mind slowly evaporating, mind-numbing coldness overcoming him, his mind going blank.</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tea Party and Injuries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>one mistake leads to a big disaster.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Co-Writer: FireFistPump on fanfiction.net,show this story love on there too!</p><p>get ready for feels,too</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a typical sunny day as Paradox watched over Cream.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Pinky out!” Cream said, puffing up her cheeks as she tried to teach Paradox proper tea time etiquette. ”This might take a lot more to learn, that's the fifth time this week Mr. Paradox.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, sorry." Paradox holds out his pinky, desperately trying not to break the cup.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s alright, you just have to catch yourself. What if I'm not around next time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll try." He tries to give her a forced smile while maintaining his concentration.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Then, far off in the distance, Paradox could hear a low whir, almost sounding like a bot. It got stronger and Paradox realized that was definitely more than one bot, but he couldn't remember which direction he came from, and with his size, the bots could be right behind him unknowingly.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Paradox suddenly felt something bump into him, looking down to see that there, in fact, were bots, and they were trying to stab him and it hurt-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swiped them away with one of his hands and quickly stood up, not realizing what he did in natural response until he looked over.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand holding Cream had been closed, a simple ear poking out from in between his digits. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>He quickly ran a bit away from the bots and set Cream down, his breath hitching at the sight. Cream's cup had been broken and shattered by her forced curl, and there was blood pouring from her leg, letting out sobs.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He ran.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span><br/>
Tails knocked on the door to Miss. Vanilla's house. He had gotten a call from her saying it was urgent but wouldn't explain over the phone so here he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the door, "Thank goodness you got here. Please come in."<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Tails walked in, slightly worried. “Did something happen Ms.Vanilla, what's the urgency of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Tails." Cream called from the couch and Tails turned to respond, his words catching in his throat as he noticed the cast. He then quickly noticed the lack of a certain fusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh-what happened?! And where's Paradox?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanilla gestured for the chair, "Please sit, it's a bit of a long story."<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span><br/>
Paradox had managed to find a hidden clearing in a nearby forest, as he currently sat with his back against a tree, staring at his hands as they shook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three minds all in a state of panic and horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'We hurt Cream…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'We fucked up, we fucked up, we fucked up…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'We knew she was there. How could we have let her get hurt? How could WE have hurt her?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Paradox stared blankly into his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'What did I do….'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'Why am I so stupid….'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'I'm just a waste of space.'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears streamed down Paradox's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'Why can't I do anything RIGHT?!'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>He punched the ground. And again and again, alternating fists. Tears still falling, hitting the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Paradox?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze mid-swing, tears still falling, refusing to look up.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“..Paradox, stop. Please?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why?” Paradox finally looked up, sniffling and his expression displayed all his anger, fear, and sadness; not hiding anything nor holding back. "I...I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I HURT HER!!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tails walked forward and kneeled down, gently placing his hands on Paradox’s closed glove. “Para, it's okay. It's ok-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he was thrown, Paradox jerking his arm and making Tails fly, his back flying into a tree and he fell down.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Paradox froze. He got up, slowly backing away. "I-I-I'm so sorry, I-we didn't mean to-god, I really am just a monster-!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Paradox, stop. It's okay." Tails slowly got back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's not, we're nothing but screw-ups! It's always a fight going on, can't remember anything-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tails began to walk back over to Paradox.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Miles, Tails, STAY AWAY!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tails stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Paradox, it's okay. Nobody's mad at you, you're not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>monster.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter. You didn't want to hurt us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't change the fact that I did!"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It's intent, Dox. You didn't intend to, so you're not a monster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll end up just hurting someone again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you won't. I trust you. I promise you won't hurt anyone, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paradox stared at Tails, searching for a tell-tale sign of a lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't find one. All he found was genuine care and concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an instant, he was on his feet and grabbed Tails in a hug, which he reciprocated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dox, I can't breathe-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oops, sorry…"<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paradox stood outside Vanilla and Cream's house, staring blankly ahead.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>We're screwed, aren't we?<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Now, now, it won't be THAT bad. At least I hope so…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reeeealy encouraging…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At least I'm trying!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She's going to yell at us, we'll never be allowed over again, they both will hate us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Silver, it won't be that bad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"-dox? Paradox?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh, oh… Sorry, Miss. Vanilla."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the arguing had gone on, Vanilla had realized her visitor was at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please Paradox, come in."Vanilla gently took Paradox’s hand and lead the slightly distracted fusion in, Paradox looking around and flicking his eyes down when he caught a sliver of Cream's door, his posture immediately going tense. ”Is...is this about hurting Cream? C-cause if so, I'm really sorry and-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It's about that, but please don't worry. Cream actually wanted to see you.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“...what? Why?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ask her, but I'll bring tea up in a moment. Do you want anything other than that?” It took a few seconds to process that, Paradox simply shaking his head and murmuring a thank you, going over to Cream's door and knocking.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Cream opened the door, smiling at the sight of Paradox and hugging his leg. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Paradox couldn't help but feel bad at the sight of her standing on one leg to not put pressure on the cast, a pair of crutches in the corner of the room against her bed.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mr. Paradox!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“H….hi Cream. What's up?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It's been boring without you here, I've missed you!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It's...only been a little bit Cream.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But our last tea party got interrupted!” Paradox winced internally at the comment, sighing and picking Cream up to hug her back more successfully.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Paradox put the kid in a chair, sitting in the way too small for an adult one across from it. The tea chairs and table were rarely used, with them normally sitting outside.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It felt oddly formal, and neither talked until Vanilla came in with the tea, both murmuring a thank you to the mother and going quiet. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It was overly tense, no doubt on behalf of the situation that had gone on not too long ago. Paradox was five seconds away from blurting out an apology, but Cream seemed particularly relaxed, maybe a little bit worried at Paradox’s silence at the most</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cream I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Paradox. If you are about to apologize, please don't. You don't need to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cream smiled brightly at Paradox.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've already forgiven you. Besides, it was an accident."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paradox felt his shoulders drop and the tension faded from his body, a smile graced his face.</span>
  <span>"You're too good for your own good."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The two of them sat there, playing tea party, for the next few hours.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>